1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color copier. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a desktop color copier which can be used on a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired to provide a space saving office device such as a copier, printer, or facsimile machine in order to minimize the amount of space occupied by the office device. Considering transportation of the office device, it is also desired to construct the office device to have measurements which are smaller than the entrance of an elevator.
In order to satisfy the aforementioned demand, a desktop black and white copier has been put on the market. The desktop copier usually can be used on a stand and therefore the measurements, especially the height, are small. It is desirable for the total height of the desktop copier which is on the stand to be about 950 mm in view of the operation of the copier. It is also desirable that a desktop color copier be put on the market in order to satisfy demand. However, it is very difficult to manufacture a desktop color copier because color image forming devices, at least three developing devices and an intermediate transfer device which are not necessary for the black and white copier are necessary for a color copier, and therefore it is very difficult to provide a small desktop color copier. As proof of that, a desktop color copier has not been put on the market.
Further, the color copier has two or more paper feed devices since the color copier has more functions than the white and black copier. As a result, the color copier becomes large-size and therefore the desktop color copier cannot be built.
In view of improvement of efficiency of design and cost-efficiency, it is desired to reduce the size of the color copier. Namely, in order to improve efficiency of design and reduce the cost, it is essential to use common parts among different copiers. In order to use common parts, it is essential to use a common frame which determines the size of the copier for both the black and white copier and the color copier.
However, image forming devices, at least three developing devices and an intermediate transfer device, which are not necessary for the black and white copier are necessary for the color copier and therefore, the size of the color copier is larger than that of the black and white copier. As a result, it is impossible to use common parts, especially a common frame, for both the color copier and the black and white copier.